Unnecessary Roughness Wrestling League
The Unnecessary Roughness Wrestling League (URWL) is a Buffalo, New York-based CAW wrestling promotion. The URWL strives to deliver an authentic, realistic wrestling experience. In its present state, the URWL is a CAW wrestling league that does not accept members in order to maintain the feeling of televised wrestling. The league is owned by Goldash007. League History Beginnings The URWL was founded in late 1999 by Goldash007 as a roleplay-based e-wrestling federation. The league originally was based on a similar wrestling organization headed by Mark Root, MWL. Like MWL, the early URWL utilized ZeusPro match simulation software. In March 2000, the URWL held its first event, an episode of Friday Fire. The YouTube Era The YouTube Era of the URWL began in 2006, when CEO Goldash007 decided to re-open the league as a CAW wrestling organization instead of a text-based, roleplay-based e-wrestling federation. It lasted until June 3rd, 2008, when the URWL was removed from YouTube as the result of a suspension. Post-YouTube In the aftermath of the suspension from YouTube, Goldash007 decided to move every previously-posted URWL video to another site, FileFront.com. On this site, viewers are able to download full YouTube Era episodes and supercards in ZIP format (with the exception of URWL Digital Mayhem 2008, which was both streaming and downloadable). The URWL on YouTube event was replaced in Episode 7 with a generically-titled show called URWL Wrestling, which retained nearly every production feature of Season 2's URWL on YouTube episodes. As of May 2012, every episode of the URWL on YouTube (including the Post-YouTube Episodes 7, 8, Popular Demand 2008, '''and Episode '''9) can be seen on YouTube under the RELOADED series in a full, uncut format. Events Supercards The URWL holds one major event, a supercard, after every two "episodes". * URWL Asphyxiation 2007 - June 2007 * URWL Discontent 2007 - December 2007 (Posted January 2008) * URWL Digital Mayhem 2008 - May 17th-25th, 2008 * URWL Popular Demand 2008 - Christmas Day (December 25th) 2008 * URWL Rebirth - Winter 2009 * URWL Unrivaled Ambition - August 23rd, 2011 Current Title Holders Retired Championships Current URWL Roster Male Roster *!nterogative *Akina *Blood *J.J. Brown *Adrien Carnage - *Cory Jones *The Commander *Victor Cordaro *Jaime Emo *Fusion *Aleksandar "AK-47" Kuleshov *Carl Load *Shaun McAndrew *Shane B. Perkins *Salvatore *Scorpion *Kyle Stafford *Seth Stern *Trent Tail *Taurus *Wes Tomerka *Barry White *Hog Williker *Dark Dragon *Darrius Gash *Rally Star *Jonas Karlson *Nev Auger *Kuzimu (with Imara Nyoka) *Chimera *Spectre Womens' Division *Kelsey MacDonald *Cecilia Rincón *"The Cyberpunk" Jesse Slash *Hija Suicida Tag Team Roster *The Downfall Syndicate (Wes Tomerka and Adrien Carnage;'' Currently suspended'') *The Great White North (Kyle Stafford and Shaun McAndrew) *The Experts of Execution (E.O.E.) (Carl Load and J.J. Brown) Fans' Choice Awards Every January, the URWL opens fan voting on the most popular aspects of the previous season. Through the URWL Rantboard, viewers are able to cast their votes in multiple categories, including "Wrestler of the Year", "Match of the Year", and "Event of the Year". *''2006-2007 URWL Fans' Choice Awards (Season 1)'' *'Season Two URWL Fans' Choice Awards' Trivia *'Barry White', The Hammer, Spectre, Abbitt and Blood are known as the "original five", the first five wrestlers to sign contracts with the URWL. Blood, Barry White, '''and '''Spectre are the only representatives of the "original five" in the modern CAW era. *Presently, 20 wrestlers on the current URWL roster have wrestled in the URWL text-based era. *In 2005, the URWL was briefly blacklisted by RoughKut.com because of a disagreement on the site's forums between Goldash007 and forum moderators. *On May 4th, 2008, EFW Wrestling posted a video that involved main eventer King Bryan stealing the URWL Championship out of a locker. The video, however, turned out to be a "Rickroll". *On June 3rd, 2008, the YouTube Era of the URWL came to an abrupt end after the league's channel was removed from YouTube for no known reason.